


Train Wrecked

by the_official_kesli



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crying, Cutting, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frisking, Jealousy, Masturbation, Suicidal Thoughts, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_official_kesli/pseuds/the_official_kesli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasey had everything she ever wanted. A great private school, a great boyfriend, and an almost perfect family, but when her and her mother have to relocate to Australia her whole life is going to be different. She will have to go to public school. Somewhere she has never been and who knows who she will meet. Her mother and herself will have to live in a hotel until they find an apartment to buy. Who she will run into at the hotel will train wreck her life and her relationship with her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kasey's POV

"I don't wanna get up!"

"Well you have to. Our flight leaves in two hours and you haven't showered or packed!!" My mother yelled from the kitchen but it sounded like she was right next to me blowing my eardrums out.

I finally got out of bed and went to go take a shower only to be yelled at by my father. My father was the CEO of a big company here in West Virginia. Something with oil or something.

"What the hell?!? I thought you were supposed to have a shower last night not this morning!!" Pretty soon my father was looking me right in the eyes basically threatening me without words. 

"And I thought you were supposed to be down there with your fucking so-called wife!!"

"Don't you dare curse at me like tha-"

I cut him off by slamming the door directly in his face. I could hear my father bad mouthing me to my mother. A bunch of bullshit leaving his mouth as always. Honestly I have really grown to dislike my father. I'm really glad my mother is finally going to go to Australia for her job. To my fath- Harold, being with my mom was like a game to him. Apparently it has been ever since they met. I'm not gonna go into details about that though.

I stepped into the hot shower and the water relaxed my muscles instantly. Before I knew it I had been in the shower for nearly an hour. It takes about thirty minutes to get to the airport. I got out of the shower and went to my room and looked at my phone and there were about 5 texts all from my boyfriend Jake.

*morning babe ;)*

*you up babe??*

*why arent you answering babe??*

*please answer me babe*

Sometimes Jake is so clingy that I'm glad I'm leaving, but then I get all sad and feel bad for him because he is trying really hard to love me but I don't let him sometimes. You see I've known Jake since I was like five. Our families were really close. We would go to church together, go on vacation together .. everything. It is starting to get annoy-

Someone was ringing the doorbell and I knew exactly who it was. Only one person that I know of rang the doorbell and it was Jake.

"Hi Mrs. Summers. Is Kasey here?"

My mother looked behind her to see if I was there which I was. She motioned to me that he was here and he wanted to talk to me and I shook my head at my mother to make him go away.

"I'm sorry Jake but she is in the shower right now getting ready for our flight to Australia."

"Oh okay .. well thank you anyways. Can you tell her to text me or call me before you guys leave?"

"I sure will Jake. Thanks for coming by!"

I go back upstairs into my room and close the door. As soon as he leaves I get a text from him and I slide down against my bedroom door aggravated. Why can't he just leave me alone? It's like I already know what he wants and I can't give it to him. Jake and I are on different pages. He wants sex and I want to wait until marriage but the only problem is that he doesn't want to get married. Which is weird considering how clingy he is. So I decided to read his message.

*have you been avoiding me?*

Yes.

*no .. why would you think that?*

*oh i dont know maybe because i saw you motioning to your mom.*

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Ok so maybe avoiding him wasn't the best option but what else was I supposed to do. Let him come into my house, up in my room, and let him try and feel me up. No no no I was not gonna let that happen.

*ok .. so your point is??*

*i think we should break up*

*good i was going to do it anyways because i wanted to be single when i went to Australia!! so fuck you!!*

*YOU WOULDNT LET ME REMEMBER!!*

That's when I decided I was really done with him. I deleted his contact, ripped up the picture that we took together when we went to the fair and sat on my bed and started to cry. I didn't know what else to feel. I still needed to pack my bags but instead of neatly folding my clothes I just threw them in my suit cases. I was still crying when my dickhead of a father came in and started being all nosy and shit.

"Awh .. Sweetie why are you crying?"

"Don't you fucking "Sweetie" me!!I'm crying can't you see the fucking tears coming out of my eyes?!?"

Without a word he walked out and I started bawling again. It's hard to believe that all of this happened within twenty minutes. I made sure that I had everything I needed. My phone, my toiletry bag, my phone charger, my laptop, and my charger for that. As my mother and I were walking out the front door, Harold looked at both of us and said "I love you!" As my mom was saying I love you too I said I hate you at the same time so apparently neither of them heard me.

When we got to the airport we basically had to run to the terminal. I sat down in my seat and as soon as I did I out my earbuds in. The first song that came on was Midnight Memories by One Direction. I guess I was humming too loud or something because my mom nudged me and told me to quiet down. So I took my earbuds out to see if I was disturbing anyone and I wasn't. There was a couple arguing next to her and she told me to quiet down. This is going to be a long flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasey and her mother land in Australia and she will meet some very familiar people :3

After we landed in Sydney we went through customs and all the boring stuff. My mother finally broke the ice and said that i have to go to school tomorrow. Really? Tomorrow? We just got here and I have to go tomorrow. I just hope its a private school. My school back home was so nice. It was the perfect size for the right amount of students. It was a co-ed school too. I was the most popular and rich girl in that school. Jake was the most popular and rich guy in that school. I shook my head at the thought of Jake.

"Is it a private school like the one back home?"

"No Sweetie I'm sorry to say that you will have to go to public school."

I look at her with a shocked expression plastered on my face and my jaw practically on the floor. Why couldn't she get me into a private school? Was it too expensive? Were there even private schools around here? My mother looked at me and apologized, but there was no way I was going to forgive her for this. I would have to go to school with a bunch of weird people. Nasty people. Harsh people. Judgmental people.

I couldn't stop thinking about what public school is going to be like. What will I wear? Will I make friends? Will any of the guys there like me? My mom had to shake me from my thought of it. We were checking into the hotel and as we were checking in there was a really cute guy at the front desk. His name tag said Michael. He looked about 18 or 19. He must be in training or something. He handed my mother the room key and looked me directly in the eyes. I went to follow my mother, but someone grabbed my arm. It was Michael.

"Hi! The name's Michael. Friends call me Mikey."

"I'm Kasey. Kasey Summers."

I thought it was a little odd for a guy that has green hair to be working in a nice fancy hotel. But I must say that his green hair makes him much more attractive.

"Sorry to end this but I've gotta go. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Sure. Bye Kase!!"

My stomach fluttered at his use of my nickname that I hadn't even told him about.

"Bye Mikey!!"

I got in the elevator only to be joined by another attractive guy, but this time he didn't have a name tag so I'm guessing he doesn't work here. He looked like he could be a football player. I guess he noticed me staring at him because as the elevator doors closed he winked at me. i realized that we were both going to the top floor. He pushed me up against the elevator wall and his breathing was hitched.

"Hey, I'm Ashton. And you are?"

"Kasey. Kasey Summers."

I soon realized that he was trying to grab my ass but as he was reaching the elevator door opened and yet another attractive boy got onto the elevator. He had black hair and as soon as he saw what Ashton was doing he jumped at him.

"Ash what are you doing to this poor girl?!?!? This is the third time you've done this today! You need to leave her alone."

"Cal, you need to stay out of my life!"

"I told you I hate it when you guys call me Cal. If you're gonna talk to me say my full name. Cal-UM."

I didn't know what to do but just stand there. So instead of just standing there I decided to get off the elevator and just take the stairs. I'm beginning to hate Australian guys already ... except Mikey. Mikey was so nice. I wish those guys were more like-

And that's when I ran into him. The boy with the beautiful dirty blonde hair, the bright blue eyes, his lip ring, and his-

"Watch where you're going bitch!"

potty mouth. I looked at him and just stared for a second. He was so imperfectly perfect. I know he is one of those guys that if I brought him home to introduce him to my mother she would not approve of. Not that I plan on bringing him home or anything. Come to think of it I don't have a home .. yet. I walked all the way to the hotel room thinking about him. I didn't even get his name. He probably wouldn't even give it to me. I walked into the room with a dumb smile on my face. Only to have my mother ask where I have been. I just ignored her and went straight to bed ... to dream about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys im gonna try and like update like every other day or something like that .. i dont know how many chapters there will be but i have like nine right now and im currently working on the tenth so leave comments ask me questions anything :) xx 
> 
> P.S. please tell me what you think(so far) i really want other people to tell me what they think instead of just my cousin .. thnx xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasey has a her dream about the mystery boy :)

He pushed me up against my bedroom door and started breathing hard. He started kissing my neck and then up behind my ear. I've never done anything like this with anyone not even Jake. His tongue left a trail of wet kisses on my chest. He then took my mouth in his and I parted my mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue in. Pretty soon his was dominate. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me to my bed without breaking the kiss. He threw me on my bed while his eyes raked my naked body as he took his lip ring in between his teeth. He crawled on top of me and whispered in my ear.

""What do you want?"

"You."

"I have to get you ready babe. You're a virgin, yeah?"

I nodded my head.

"I'm going to start with one okay, Kase."

"Wait, one what?"

"Finger babe. Calm down and relax."

I relaxed my body and just let him take control. Before I knew it he had one of his fingers inside me. It hurt a little at first but the pleasure was overpowering the pain.

"God baby. You're so tight. I'm gonna try two now okay?"

Just as I was getting used to one of his fingers he slipped in a second one. I winced in pain and then he stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but why did you stop?"

He looked at me and gave me a smirk and then continued. I looked down at him to see what he looked like and he just looked so sexy touching me this way. And I loved every second of it.

"Babe, you're doing so good. Let's try a third, yeah?"

"Don't you think I'm ready enough now?"

"Yeah you'll do okay babe. Now it'll hurt for a little bit but after that you'll love it okay. I promise."

"Just do it."

I laid back on the bed and waited for him to come back with a condom. He comes back with it in his hand.

"Do you want to put it on or should I?"

"Just put it on already."

He was wearing his skin tight Calvin Klein boxer-briefs that you could most definitely see his hard on through them. He pulled out his length and I was surprised at how big he was. That was going inside of me and I'm going to let him. Maybe it will feel nice.

"Ready Kase?"

I nodded my head and agreed. We both looked into each others eyes as he gently slid inside me. I winced in pain and a tear came out onto my cheek. He stopped and waited for me to respond before he started moving. I made sure it was okay for him to move and then he slowly slid in and out of me. I let out a small moan as his thrusts became faster and harder. As he promised I loved it. His thrust then became sloppy and I could feel in the pit of my stomach that I was about to go.

"I'm about to come."

"Me too babe."

With three more hard thrusts I could feel myself tighten around him and he was screaming my name as loud as he could.

"KASEY! KASEY! KASEY!"

..

I woke up to hear my mother screaming my name from the bathroom in the hotel room we are staying at. I sat up from the bed and was so confused. I have never had dreams like this before. I quickly remembered that I was moaning in my dream. Oh my gosh. Did my mother hear them? I hope she didn't.

I quickly got in the shower to get ready for my dreaded first day of public school. I changed into my best full length skirt and then I changed my mind and just put on a pair of jeans. I walked out of the bathroom and my mother stared me down. Oh no, she's gonna call me out and ask me what I was dreaming about. I can't lie. I never coul-

"Kasey what on earth are you thinking wearing those skin tight jeans on your first day of public school?!?! You should be wearing your full length skirt so you can make a good impression."

Thank god she didn't ask me what I thought she was. I guess I have to change back into that hideous skirt. I really hope there are no cute guys in any of my classes. My mother and I went down to the lobby and I saw Mikey again. The color of his hair has changed from green to blue. He looked at me and I could tell he wanted to burst out into laughter. He wasn't wearing his suit and tie from yesterday instead he was wearing a white Nirvana t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black Vans with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"My mother thinks that if I wear this it will make a good impression on the headmaster at school."

"Just letting you know, the headmaster dresses like a teenager. it's kinda creepy actually."

"Wait how do you know which school I'm going to?"

"Uhm.. there's only one school around here. I'm pretty sure because I go to that one school."

I ended the conversation by walking away completely frustrated and aggravated. I walked outside of the hotel where my mother was waiting in the car. I guess I'm finally ready for my first day in the hell hole they call public school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments .. anything :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasey gets her schedule finds out who the guy in her dream was ... and now there's gonna be a Luke's POV *_*
> 
> P.S. there's a cliffhanger..

"See I bet you're glad I told you to wear that skirt aren't you? You see all these disgusting disrespectful teenagers, I don't want you to end up like that, Sweetie. Now let's go inside and get your schedule."

My mother got out of the car first and I waited to see what the kids would say about her before I decided to get out. Finally, I got the courage to get out of the car and that's when it all started.

"Aye, mate. Look at the virgin Mary coming out of the Mercedes."

"Stop it man. I know her. Her name's Kasey and she's staying at the hotel I work and live at."

It's nice that I heard a familiar voice. It was Mikey's of course. After I heard his voice I turned to thank him for sticking up for me. When I looked over at him I saw the guy I had my dream about standing right next to him. My heart fell to my stomach. Before I knew it I was walking over to Mikey and his rude but really attractive friend. Just as I was about to start a conversation with Mikey I heard my mother yelling after me.

"Kasey, what were you doing talking to those delinquents? All they want from you is sex, you know tha-"

"Mom, I'm not having this conversation right now. Let's just go in there and get my schedule so I can get this day over with."

1st period- Reading/Language  
2nd period-Gym  
3rd period-World Studies  
4th period-Spanish  
5th period- Free period/lunch  
6th period-Chemistry  
7th period- Geometry

Really I have to have the subject I hate the most at the end of the day. I heard Mikey yelling my name at the same time my mother was saying bye to me so I ignored her and walked towards Mikey.

"Looks like we have 1st, 4th, and 7th together. Let me take a picture of your schedule and I'll send it to the guys to see if they have any classes with you."

Mikey took his phone out before I could say no and took a picture of it anyways. I peeked to see who he was sending it to and it was three other guys named Ashton, Calum, and Luke. I think I met Ashton and Calum in the elevator at the hotel but who is Luke? Oh my god I think Luke is the really hot guy I had a really hot dream about. When Mikey hit Luke's contact a picture came up and it was him. Luke. His name really fits his look. Then Mikey started texting him.

*hey mate do you have any classes with Kasey?*  
~ItsMikeyBitch

*i hope not is it that virgin mary bitch that ran into me at the hotel*  
~LukiePukie

Virgin Mary? How does he know I'm a virgin? Can he tell just by the way I dress? It doesn't matter to me though because I'm saving myself for someone special. Maybe he could be that someone special. I shake my head to clear my mind from that thought. Secretly I did hope he had classes with me just so I could stare at his beautiful face. I look back down to see that Mikey has already sent the picture of my schedule and Luke has responded.

*shit i have 2nd, 3rd, and 6th with her*  
~LukiePukie

Yes. It was almost second period and I can't wait to see him no matter how much he hates me.

 

Luke's POV

I get a text from Mikey about that beautiful girl we saw this morning. Mikey doesn't even think that I find her the least bit pretty but she is so much more than pretty. She is gorgeous. I've known that since the day she ran into me at the hotel.

*hey mate do you have any classes with Kasey?*  
~ItsMikeyBitch

*i hope not is it that virgin mary bitch that ran into me at the hotel*  
~LukiePukie

I tried to hide my emotions in first period just hoping to have at least one class with her. He then sent me a picture of her schedule and I almost stood up in the middle of geometry and started cheering because we had three classes together. I tried to play it cool when I responded back to Mikey.

*shit i have 2nd, 3rd, and 6th with her*  
~LukiePukie

Just as I sent the text the bell rang to go to second period. Before I knew it I was running to the gym just waiting for her to come in. Today was one of those days where we didn't have to dress out to participate. That's when I saw her walk through the double doors. It was pretty obvious that I was staring. I don't think Mikey told her that I had classes with her. That son of a bitch.

It doesn't even matter now that she's here. She looked at me with a disgusted look on her face. She sat down a pretty good distance away from me. So I decided to sit next to her. I sat down and looked into her dark chocolate brown eyes and her brownish red hair fell over one of her eyes. I had to fight the urge not to move it. She got up again and went behind the bleachers. I followed of course.

"Why are you following me you cree-"

I stopped her by pressing my lips against hers and surprisingly she allowed me access. When she realized what I was doing she pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please comment and tell me how it is. xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet from Kasey's POV ..

Kasey's POV

Before Mikey could tell me if Ashton or Calum had any classes with me, the bell to second period rang. I was running almost as fast as that other guy that I saw running. I walk into the gym like I haven't been running a mile. And that's when I saw him. His lip ring, his dirty blonde hair, and his bright blue eyes. I was staring at him with a big stupid grin on my face. When he looked at me I changed the expression on my face from happy to disgusted.

I wanted to sit next to him so bad, but I decided against it. So I sat at the far end of the bleachers. The next thing I know he is sitting right next to me. I looked at him as his bright blue eyes pierced through my chocolate brown ones. As I was looking at him a strand of my hair fell in front of my eye. Then I stood up and went behind the bleachers. I turned around and he was right behind me.

"Why are you following me you cree-"

He cut me off by pressing his rough lips against my soft ones. I was trying to open my mouth to breath but I guess he thought I wanted him to do this because he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I know I needed to tell him to stop but I liked it too much. Finally I just broke the kiss that I loved so much. I just left him there in a daze for a few seconds before I kissed him again.

This time he pushed away he looked at me with his bright blue eyes which were a few shades darker than they were from a few minutes ago. I was hoping no one would find us like this. The tardy bell just rang. All of this has happened within five minutes. I looked back at Luke who was smiling. I smiled back thinking it was some sort of happy competition,

"I hope you know we have the next period together, babe."

My stomach fluttered when he called me babe. It reminded me of my wonderful, hot dream about him. My heart leaped when he said that he had the next class with me even though I already knew. I could tell he was thinking about something, but I just didn' know what. He was probably thinking about what to do on this gym floor. Then we heard the gym teacher Ms. Jenkins calling peoples names out. She was taking attendance.

"Hemmings. Does anyone know where Luke-"

"I'm right here you don't have to finish that."

He sat next to me and I waited for Ms. Jenkins to say my name but then Luke put his head against my ear and started to whisper.

"Wait until next period babe. When the lights are off, I'm gonna make you feel so good."

I looked at him surprised at what he said. He looked at me and started laughing, but somehow I felt like he was serious. How can this guy who called me Virgin Mary this morning possibly want to make me feel good?

Luke's POV

She kissed me back. I can't believe she kissed me back, but why did I pull away this time. Oh, right we have the whole next period together. I looked at her dark brown eyes and they were locked on mine. I think she could tell that my eyes were a few shades darker than usual. The tardy bell. It's only been five minutes? It seems like it was an eternity. I was secretly hoping that she would kiss me again, but she didn't. She doesn't even want to know the things I want to do to her on this gym floor. Then I heard the bitch of a gym teacher taking attendance.

"Hemmings. Does anyone know where Luke-"

"I'm right here you don't have to finish that."

Kasey and I went to go sit down on the bleachers. She was eagerly waiting for Ms. Bitch to call her name. I decided to go up to her ear and start to whisper things that I know would make her feel some kind of feeling.

"Wait until next period babe. When the lights are off, I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Her eyes got all wide and then she looked at me with her jaw practically on the floor. That made me think of even more dirty things I could do to her right here and now.

Pretty soon the bell to third period rang. I grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. When we got into the room I sat her down right next to me and she looked at me with eager eyes. For a virgin she was pretty desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please comment .. tell me what you think and I'm gonna try and write another story on here it's gonna be called the "50 Styles of Harry" i don't know when i'm gonna start posting it but it's in production now.. xx
> 
> P.S. im trying to make this story at least thirty chapters but if I come up with more ideas there will be more than that


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly dirty but to me its not that bad.. but they go to third period and luke does things..  
> **WARNING: THE LUKES POV IS LIKE DETAILED SO JUST BEWARE

Kasey's POV

As soon as we sat down in class the warning bell rang and soon after the tardy bell. This one girl was late to class. She basically tripped running to the door. Luke was right as soon as the tardy bell rang the teacher closed the door and turned the lights out. We were in the back so the teacher couldn't really see us through all the kids in front of us. Then he leaned in close and whispered.

"Are you ready babe?"

I turned to him and asked him some questions.

"Uhm.. do you know that I'm a virgin Luke?"

"Uh.. yeah if I didn't I wouldn't be doing this, Kase. I want to be the only one to touch you like this. Maybe I'll do better than you do."

It took a little while for me to understand what he was talking about so I just blankly stared at him before gasping out of shock.

"Wait, Luke, I don't masturbate, and to be honest I really never want to. I think it's gross."

"Oh Kase. You will want to after this class. Trust me baby. Now are you ready?"

I nodded my head. I started to get shivers down my spine as he slowly trailed his hand up my skirt, running his fingertips over my thigh. He got to my panties and started rubbing me over top of them. I felt myself gasp as he started to press his fingers over my panties.

"Babe, are you sure you're ready?"

Why does he keep asking me if I'm ready? I already told him that I was numerous times. I nodded my head in response to his repeated question once more and finally his hand slipped under the waistband of my panties.

"I'm gonna start with 1 okay?"

Oh my god it's going just like my dream. I need to keep this going.

"Wait, 1 what?"

"Wow you really have never done this. 1 finger Kase. Just calm down and relax."

Okay. This is really happening. Exactly like my dream. Except its not in my bedroom it's in a classroom. Before I knew it he had put one of his fingers inside me, thrusting in and out at a slow torturous pace. I managed to breath out quietly, but loud enough so that Luke could hear me, "faster, Luke." He listened to what I said and started going faster.

"Fuck babe! You're so tight. You ready to try 2 now?"

I nodded my head as my breathing started to come out in heavy breaths and I used my hand to cover my mouth from my moans and my loud breathing. I realized that we were still in a classroom and I had to be quiet, so I just kept my hand over my mouth. But it's really hard to try and stay quiet when you have a really hot guy's fingers inside you.

"Babe, I think you're about to come. So I'm going to stop. Unless you want me to keep going?"

"Yes.. keep going.." I managed to say in between breaths.

Luke smirked at me and continued. He kept pumping his fingers in and out and I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I have never felt before.. oh no I'm going to come. I felt my walls tighten around his fingers and pretty soon he pulled his fingers out and they were shiny. I looked at them and then to him then he surprised me by putting them in his mouth and he started sucking them.

"Oh my god! Luke what are you doing?!?"

"I'm tasting you. Here see what you taste like. Maybe I could taste you properly one day." After he said that he started laughing and winked at me.

The next thing I know he is shoving his fingers in my mouth. He pulled them out and then he basically screamed out to the whole world.

"Babe, you don't have a gag reflex!?!"

"No I don't and be quiet Luke. I don't want the whole world to know."

He looked at me and started laughing again. I couldn't help but to laugh either. As soon as we started laughing the teacher turned on the lights and I guess it was almost time to leave.

Luke's POV

I pulled my fingers out and her come glistened on my fingers. I looked at them for a few seconds before putting them in my mouth. Oh my god she tastes so good. I could tell she was looking at me. I knew that something was gonna be a perk out of what I was gonna do next.

"Oh my god! Luke what are you doing?!?"

"I'm tasting you. Here see what you taste like. Maybe I could taste you properly one day."

Then I shoved my fingers in her mouth and she started sucking them. This girl just turns me on so much. I'm pretty sure I've had a boner since second period and its still there. Oh my god the things this girl does to me. I realized that I've basically shoved my fingers down her throat and she still hasn't gagged yet. That's hot. That means she can take me. I need to go to the bathroom like right now. If I explode right in front of her right now she won't like it when I show her later. Wait will there be a later? Of course there will be a later. Almost the whole class was looking at me when I yelled.

"Babe, you don't have a gag reflex!?!"

Kasey's cheeks became rosy and I could tell she was really embarrassed.

"No I don't and be quiet Luke. I don't want the whole world to know."

Even when she's embarrassed she's still so beautiful. The bell to fourth period rang and I ran out of the classroom and into the bathroom. Oh my god. No girl had ever made me feel this way before. There have been girls that I have called sexy, but I've never called a girl BEAUTIFUL. I honestly have never used that word before. Its only a matter of time before I come only by my hand just thinking about her. I wish it was really her though. I wish she was the one making me come. I wish I could see her pretty little mouth wrapped around me. I wish we could be together. Flesh against flesh. 

I hope she is falling for me the same way that I am for her. I hope that if she does love me that she will love all the flaws that come with loving what is Luke Hemmings. I know that I would love all her flaws... if she had any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey im back with an update... sorry if it sucked i had it prewritten and didn't really have time to fix it or anything.. so i have another story on wattpad and i changed the name to Broken.. its about Harry Styles.. so you guys should check it out.. need more comments for more updates.. xx

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first story on here and i hope this will turn out good because i've never done this .. so leave comments. i'm always up for constructive criticism bye. xx


End file.
